So Very Thankful
by pinkywriter
Summary: A very thankful PR fic. Couples: TomKim,RockyAisha,AdamTanya,JasonEmily,andKatOC


_Disclaimer: I don't own PR. The concept though is totally mine. Happy Thanksgiving all!_

_**So Very Thankful**_

It was a warm fall afternoon. The house was filled with roaring men who were watching a football game, whereas several women were sitting in the kitchen, laughing and talking about their men.

It was Thanksgiving day – a momentous occasion of gathering family and friends together. The busy Oliver home was filled with family and friends who were enjoying their fun-filled day. Tommy and his friends were glued to the television as Kimberly watched in awe at her husband who was dancing around, high-fiving his buds as they watched just about every football game on television.

The three young women laughed as they watched their men dance around and drank some beer as they continued on with their fun-filled afternoon. The girls were cleaning up several dishes as they recalled many things.

"I can say that this has to be the most interesting thanksgiving," Aisha said as she looked at Rocky, who was dancing around during the Angel Grove Eagles' football game against Stone Canyon's Colts.

"I'll say. There's so much to be thankful for," Kat said as she heard Doug scream ontop of his lungs. She shook her head as she heard another scream.

Emily laughed a little. She heard Jason and Doug screaming and hollering as the others were dancing around like no tomorrow due to a touchdown. Adam couldn't help but control his impulses as he cheered right along with them. Tanya handed her friends the dishes as she helped Aisha dry them.

The girls went through a lot early this year: everything from the wedding of the year to several new additions to the family that included several little ones that were welcomed into the extended family household.

Tommy and Kimberly were married in July. It was an eventful, but beautiful ceremony. As many recalled, it defied all odds – but most importantly, love was all they needed to be thankful that year.

Crystal, Adam and Tanya's little six month old infant slept in her cradle. She cooed softly as another little one named Ava Marie slept soundly next to her. It was an eventful year for Adam and Tanya.

As the girls continued reminisce, there was still so much to be thankful for. The five of them looked at their husbands who were still in frenzy while watching their game. It was like yesterday the four men were young men and also saving the world.

While the game was going on, more cheers came from the living room as five men continued cheering on their teams. Momentarily, the girls walked over from the kitchen as they sat on the stairs, just watching all of them enjoy their afternoon.

Kimberly saw the remote from a corner of her eye as she tried to take it away from five screaming men who were enjoying themselves. She tossed it over to Emily who eventually passed it around to the other girls.

"Hey! Give that back," Tommy groaned a little, as he saw his wife's friends pass around the remote.

"Oh come on, Tommy. We have to sit around and talk about certain things," Kimberly said as she tossed the remote to Emily who hid it from Jason.

"After this one game," Rocky pouted as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Guys, we really need to sit around and talk about what we're really thankful for," Aisha hinted as she passed the remote to Tanya.

"Yeah, c'mon Adam. I know what you're thankful for," his wife hinted.

The television was finally turned off as they all sat around. Each sat around in the corners of the room as they talked about what they were thankful for. In every way, everyone was thankful for something.

While going around the room, the couples exchanged their way of expressing thanks. The five men began as they gave their heartfelt thanks. Tommy walked up to Kimberly as he smiled. He took her by the hand as he stood in the middle

Their friends began to beam as they watched the young couple. Kimberly smiled in awe as she waited for Tommy's answer.

"What are you thankful for Tommy?" she asked with an assuring smile.

"In every way possible, Beautiful – I'm very thankful that I have you and this wonderful group of friends," he smiled, holding her closely.

While motioning to their friends to come around in a circle, they all embraced each other. Since it's the time of sharing and being thankful, the group was thankful for each other's love and friendship, which was all that mattered to them.


End file.
